New friends, New Adventures, New Beginings
by raddness
Summary: Everyone deserves second chances and new beginings. Returned for 8th year, the frienships forged and lives changes will leave the wizarding world in a whole new state of being. rated M for launguage. i own NOTHING.


for every life, there is a death.

for every death there is a sorrow.

for every sorrow, there is a comfort.

for every comfort, there is pain.

for every pain, there is hate and contempt.

for all the hate and contempt, there is love.

It had been 3 months since the fall of voldemort, and while the wizarding world was still rebuilding and healing there was still a long way to go. there were still several death eaters at large and many of the people involved still held grudges and were wary to forgive and forget, so to speak.

All of the captured death eaters were given trials and a shocking amount of them were found under veritaserum and intricate revealing spells to have been under the control of Voldemort. The spell that they were under did not however clear them of all charges. because unlike the imperius curse it didnt take over thier actions but it did amplify thier current beliefs, desires, happiness, or anger by up to 600%. Many of the death eaters therefore, only became death eaters because of thier pureblood beliefs being blown monsterously out of proportion.

There were still death eaters that were not under that said spell. Two death eaters in particular that was under the influnece of the 'amplifica' was none other than Lucius and Narsissa malfoy. Under thier and thier son's trial it became clear that Narsissa's actual desires were more to appease her husband and protect her son as best she could so to side with the side her husband deemed best was her natural reaction. Therefore the spell increased not her loyalty to the dark so much as to her husband. Draco was cleared of all wrong doing and was clearly working out of fear for his life and had made many attempts, as proved by dumbledores portrait, to turn to the light but was unable to commit for fear of his and his mothers lives. He was not under the 'amplifica' however, as it came to light when Theodore Nott was sentanced to the kiss for his wrong doing of his own free will, that it could not be performed on someone not of the age of 20.

Most ammusingly for Lucius' punishment, as it was found that he was guilty of having out dated beliefs and false trust and not murderous intentions, he was sentanced to 3 years of limited magic while attending daily muggle lessons and living in a suberban muggle neighborhood.

The golden trio as well as Draco, Narcissa, and the Order all found this exceptionally funny. Draco and Narcissa had since taken up residence at Grimauld place with Harry, Hermione, and theWeasleys seeing as how neither of them could face returning to the manor. The Weasleys were staying there because sadly the Burrow had been demolished in a last ditch effort by the dark to win. They were rebuilding slowly but with the loss of fred and all the pain they'd been through, they were more than willing to take up on harrys offer to stay with him. Hermione's reason was much more distressing, a few order members went in search of her parents in australia and they've yet to locate them. Everyone seemed to be waiting on her to fall apart and breakdown but she hadn't. She wouldn't. She couldn't.

The first day with all of them in one house had been an emotional one to say the least.

They all filed in through the front door and immediatly the portrait of Mrs. black started shrieking like mad, more so than usual at the sight of Draco and Narcissa hanging around with mudbloods and blood traitors. Harry and Ron rushed forward to try and close the curtain but before they got there the portrait fell silent and fell off the wall. They all turned around to see Narcissa holding her wand with a satisfied grin.

"You're gonna have to teach me that one, Mrs. Malfoy!" said Harry with a grin that reached up to his eyes and then some.  
Mrs. Weasly nodded smiling as well.

"Please, call me, Narcissa,"she said in a small voice, before she continued, "I had rather hoped to do this a little later, once everyone was a little more settled but now is as good a time as any." she turned to harry and began,"First of all, Harry, you have my utmost respect and thanks and i owe you my life as well as my families..."

She stopped to stifle as sob, but to no avail.

"You are so brave and strong and--"

Harry cut her off, "No no no, Narcissa you owe me nothing, I did it for all of us but its done and seeing the changes in you and Draco and heaven help me even your husband, you owe me NOTHING." with such intensity she broke down into tears and hugged him tightly.

Hermione looked over to Draco to see if he would have a problem but instead he was smiling, really smiling, and had unshed tears in his eyes.

'god when he smiles its like the world lights up around him, my he's beautiful. oh my lord when did i start considering him beautiful? oh lord this type of thinking is only gonna lead to trouble.'

Just then his eyes shot over to her and his smile grew even more as thier eyes locked and then suddenly she saw guilt, pain, and anguish pass over his eyes and suddenly the tears fell and he slowly turned and walked out of the kitchen into the next room. She made to follow him but Narcissa watching the whole thing just said, "Give him a few minutes, Hermione, he has a lot to say to all of you so once i've said my peace, you and i will go back there together, ok?" Hermione just nodded slowly and Narcissa smiled.

'What could he have to say to me? Oh no have i upset him? He must be upset to have been caught smiling at a mudblood. But no, he's different. i can see it in his eyes.' she was brought out of her thoughts when narcissa continued,

"All of you weasleys have been so wonderful and supportive, taking care of my son and I after the trial and helping us heal. Again theres nothing more that i can do and i understand your hesitance to return to the burrow, what will all the devistation and memories, and while i know well enough that i can never ever make up for all of your kindness---"

"Damn right you cant," spat ron "If I had my way you'd out on your ass with your ferrety bastard of a son or better yet rotting in Azkaban!"

Narcissa just lowered her head and sobbed her apologies but before she could continue the whole room rounded on ron, with Harry leading the pack.

"Shut it, ron! She has done some things wrong yes but she has apologized and is moving on in her life and looking out for her son. if you werent my best mate and I didnt know that all of us are on edge since the end of the war, then I would knock you on your arse and remind you that what you just said right then, that unforgiving hatred, was what started the war WE JUST FINISHED FIGHTING! THE REASON WE LOST DUMBLEDORE, LUPIN, SIRIUS, MY PARENTS, FOR GOD SAKES RON, FRED!"

At that rons head shot up and his eyes were wide with guilt, then narrowed with anger, and then softend into defeat. Harry opened his mouth to continue his rant when Narcissa stoped him and just said simply, "I hope theres a day ronald, when you can see my grief and remorse for what my family and i have done to you, and cost you, and i'll do anything I can to make up for it as best i can. I'm truely sorry."

"Nonsense" said Mrs. Weasley as she walked over and put her arms around the now sobbing Narcissa. "My son and I will be having a chat shortly, we, as in the entire Weasly family have already forgiven you. and Draco. and before you continue,"as narcissa had opened her mouth again "We will not be accepting any money from you for our home, and yes i know thats what you were going to say earlier." she said kindly

"thank you Mrs. Weasly"

"No, call me Molly, Narcissa"

The women smiled at eachother and everyone but Ron, who was now bright red out of a mixture of anger and embarassment, was smiling brightly at them.

Narcissa stepped away from Molly and turned to Hermione, "Hermione, would you mind coming with me to talk to Draco now?"  
"Ok," she said in tiny voice, quite uncommon for the strong brave girl.

"I'll go with you Mione," snapped Ron, clearly uncomfortable with his girl being alone with those too.

"No Ron, its fine, I know your still upset about this morning, but as I said, you have to let me go, im sorry if you feel led on but i didnt even know myself how i felt til it all happend, im sorr---" ron grabbed her arm making her wince forgetting he was surrounded by so many other people and before anyone could move Ron found himself thrown against the back wall by draco, pure anger seeping off him in buckets.

"Never," he growled ferociously,"ever touch her like that again. EVER." and he let go and turned around to look at Hermione, hoping that she wouldnt hate him more than he knew she must. But when he looked into her eyes he saw no hate, just confusion and something else but he couldnt tell.

"Draco, sweetie, why dont you and Hermione come with me now?"  
he nodded his assent and as they walked away they all turned to see the whole room crowded around ron ready to murder, none no more so than harry and ginny, except perhaps molly, who in the scariest voice any of them had ever heard, "Ronald Billius Weasley when im through with you--"

But Draco and Hermione would never know what she was going to do because just then Narcissa clicked the door closed.

Hermione took in the room they were in. There was a huge fireplace and two very fancy plush couches facing eachother with an exquisit, albiet dusty. The walls were adorned with intricate and colorful paintings. Narcissa walked over and sat on one couch and Hermione went to the other. Draco made his way over to the couches and sat down with his head in his hands. Hermione was about to ask whats wrong when Narcissa spoke.

"Hermione, i'll only be here a minute and then Draco needs to speak with you on his own, is that alright?" Hermione nodded and Narcissa continued, "Sweetheart, this family, my family has caused you so much pain, and I know I spoke to the group earlier but this is directed right at you. I am sorry, so very sorry. you deserved none of it and darling, if you ever need anything, i promise you. I am here for you."

Hermione sat in shock, she looked up at the woman on the verge of tears and in an instant Hermione was up walking over to where they sat and was bent over hugging Narcissa whispering reassurances that it was all fine and She'd forgiven them. As she was hugging her though, a shock went up her arm when it brushed with Dracos. She looked at him to see if he felt it and by the look on his face he definatly had.

Narcissa stood and hugged Hermione, braced Draco on the shoulder and walked out leaving the two alone for the first time, ever.

Draco looked up at Hermione, "Sit down please, Granger, I have to get this out now before its too late and I cant"  
She nodded and surprised him by sitting down on the coffee table right infront of him.

"Draco, what is it?" his breath hitched at the use of his name.

"Dont call me that, hermione, I dont deserve it. Call me Ferret call me Scum I dont care but dont call me that I dont deserve it"  
his voice was shaking and raspy on the verge of tears.

"Draco," her voice was soft and kind, she took his face in her hands, again she felt this tingle and she gasped, as did he. she looked him square in his beautiful silveryblue eyes and continued, "You are none of those things. I will never call you anything even like that. If thats the case, call me mudblood, and nothing else."

He was so lost in her eyes and her words he almost didnt even comprehend what she had said."Hermione, im sorry i called you all of those things, you didnt deserve it. I've never cared about blood but my father and that lunatic did. I'm so sorry you didnt deserve the names i called you but I deserve those things I said."

He finally broke her gaze he couldnt do it anymore. His heart was thumping loudly and he was getting little flutters in his stomach and all his blood was rushing south bound. 'god what is wrong with me?' he thought 'how is it possible for me to feel this for her? now? after everything? shes too good for me i dont deserve her kindness i'd never deserve more.'

"Draco, i've forgiven you all that, I want to move on from all that. Can you something for me?"

"Anything" he breathed

"Can we start over? Be friends?"

"I cant." he whispered to afraid to look at her.

She sat in silence for a moment and then it dawned on her what he must've meant. Suddenly she was angry.

"Oh," she said quietly but angrlily, "So i didn't deserve the name, mudblood, and you didnt believe that i was a mudblood, but yet your still too good to be my friend?! FINE!"

She sat down and sobbed, she had never been friends with him before so she couldnt understand why it hurt so much. But the pain in her chest was unmistakable, her heart was breaking.

Draco's heart was breaking too and it was killing him a little more with every tear that fell. He looked up with pleading eyes and spoke softly. "No, i'd love to be your friend, it'd mean more to me than anything else has, but i cant because i was there." his voice shaking.

"Where were you?" she said trying to catch his eyes but he wouldnt meet them, he knew he'd break and he couldnt do that.

"When my aun--i mean lestrange, when she was tourturing you. and i didnt stop it. I saw you crying, in so much pain, but i didnt stop it. she was killing you and I was so selfish, all I could do was stand there, willing her to stop before you were too far gone." his tears were falling but he didnt even feel them all he could feel was the guilt of what'd happened and the dread of what he'd see when he finally did meet her eyes. "I should've stopped her! and i was too weak! i promise you though, no one will ever harm you ever again. I will always do everything I can to keep you safe."

Hermione was still crying openly but for a new reason. "Is that why you stopped Ron when he grabbed me?" she asked softly genuinly curious but also hoping to buy time before she had to respond to his revelation. she hadnt realized he was there.

"Yes," he said angrily, "when i saw him grab you i was mad but when you winced and i realized he hurt you, i could've ripped him apart."

she moved slowly towards him and hugged him. she felt the electricity but didnt speak she just held him for awhile.

'she's touching me, i wonder if she feels this electricity? its so intense. gods she smells good, like lavender and honey. damn i wish i'd been different.'

"Draco," she whispered softly, "I'm not angry you were there, and im glad you didnt do anything I never would've forgiven myself if you'd been hurt because of me. And i'm glad your here now. Draco I forgive you. But please I cant explain it, but I NEED you to be my friend. I don't know maybe it sounds stupid but I feel some kind of connection between me and you and I dont know what it means but please please be my friend." she had more to say but she let out a sob and couldnt say more.

"Hermione," he said as he leaned his forhead against hers, "I feel it too, and if its what you want, then theres nothing more id want than to be your friend. I'll even make an effort with Potter and the Weasleys. Except ron. I mean i'll be civil to him but I have less than any desire to be friends with the Weasle."

She laughed at this and he thought it was the most amazing sound he'd ever heard.

"Come on" she said as she pulled away from the hug, saddened slightly with the loss of contact but knowing what she was feeling for him was not friendly and that it was much too soon to be involved that way, and she knew friendship was one thing, but he'd never be interested in a girl like her.

"Lets go get some food, Drake." she said.

"say that again" he breathed.

"lets go get some food?"

"Haha, no, Hermione, the part where you called me Drake. I like it, it's like a new start."

"Well, Drake, thats why I said it, your a new person now, well the same person, but now you can show you for who you are, and im proud of you for that."

"Well can i call you mione? i know it's what the rest of them call you but its always on the tip of my tounge when i talk to you."

"I'd like that Drake, very much."

"Ok Mione, then lets gets some food."

They walked out together laughing quietly and as they rounded the corner back to the kitchen, she grabbed his hand for a moment and squeezed. They both knew right then and there when they felt that shock wrack thier bodies and stop in thier most intimate places, that they were in some kind of trouble, but neither had any intention of mentioning it, for fear of damage to thier new friendship. Oh how things change...

**A/N: ok! so this is my first fanfic and i've got lots more planned and i hope you guys will like it. i know its similar to what other people have done in the past, but hey, i think the world needs as much dramione action as it can get :]**


End file.
